Red Winter
by Tenkku
Summary: After losing his home for failure to pay taxes, Kirishima must find a way to buy it back or risk going to debtors prison. Not wanting to work in a brothel, Kirishima finds luck in living as an indentured servant to Judge Bakugo. Kirishima is willing to do anything to win back his home and his pride as a man; even if that means submitting himself to escape the gallows. BakuxKiri AU
1. The First Frost

**Summary:**

 **After losing his home for failure to pay taxes, Eijiro Kirishima must find a way to buy it back or risk going to debtors prison. His only hope is to find a job aside from his trade, but with the city overtaxed by the new king, work is near impossible to come by. Not wanting to work in a brothel, Kirishima finds some luck in taking up residence as an indentured servant to Judge Katsuki Bakugo. Kirishima is willing to do anything to win back his home and his pride as a man; even if that means submitting himself to the one person who can help him achieve his goal, or send him to the gallows**.

 **Notes:**

 *****So, for those of you who are familiar with my first attempt at a Kirishima/Bakugo fic, Tulgey, you will find that it has disappeared from my work. Apparently, writing in the first person is extremely time-consuming; and I really do not have the time in the day to do it and make it good. It is a plot I hope to return you later down the road with a different style. (I also received a lot of negative feedback for writing in the first person. Not sure why.)**  
 *****This one will be different, and I don't see it being a very long fic- probably the same length as Danse Macabre, maybe shorter. I do want to start focusing on other characters and pairings as well.**  
 *****I'm also writing this fic for a friend, who's been begging me to do it. I can multitask when it comes to writing fics, so I will be alternating updates between this fic and Swarm with probably shorter chapters depending on the work week.**  
 *****This work IS going to have adult themes and issues present in it, such as forced servitude, so if that upsets or offends you, this fic is not for you. Kirishima's trade is a hunter and trapper, though it's not going to be heavily focused on in the fic. If that bothers you, then I apologize.**  
 *****Please read on and enjoy! Let me know how you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Frost**

This had been his last hope.

The fourth and last trap lays empty, just as barren as the other three. Kirishima lets out a frustrated sigh, his breath curling into a misty cloud before him. Since the traps are empty, there are no animals to prepare for meat and pelts. So, he would focus his strength on chopping wood. He awoke to find that the first frost of winter has come, the white ice twinkling on the grass in the morning sun. Animals will be hibernating with the increasing cold, and that's bad news for a fur trapper.

Kirishima spends the entirety of the day chopping and splitting wood, carrying all of it into the cabin to stack beside the hearth. By sunset, he warms up leftover stew to have with the last piece of stale bread. He looks at his bare walls, once richly decorated with pelts and racks of his father and grandfather, as well as his own. But he had to sell everything overtime to pay for the rising taxes. The new king has rapidly raised taxes, which has put Kirishima in financial trouble. He's depended on the pelts, meat, and bones from the traps to pay and sell. For whatever reason, forest game has been scarce all summer, leaving him to fall behind on payments. At this rate, he won't survive the winter; if he even makes it to the first snowfall.

'What am I going to do?' he asks himself while slurping the last of the soup. 'I have nothing left to sell...maybe some firewood.'

Kirishima puts his bowl away and takes a seat in front of the fire where he begins to carve stakes and pegs. He continues through the night until falling asleep in the chair.

He jerks awake when there is a rapid knocking on his cabin door. Nearly falling out of the chair while readying his knife, Kirishima asks who it is. Through the closed shutters, he can see a beam of sunlight shining through. He's slept through early morning.

"I bring a letter from the sheriff!"

Kirishima grits his teeth at the sound of the voice, knowing who it belongs to; the damn tax collector. The fat old sow has nothing better to do with his time but harass the people. Kirishima puts his knife on the table and opens the door. There stands the tax collector, smug smile on his wrinkled face with traces of his morning breakfast stuck in the bread. Kirishima can only imagine the jolly smile on the man's face as he sits in a besides house with a table full of food that comes from the hardworking people of the kingdom. This man gets paid to take money from others. Granted, it's a job, and Kirishima cannot fault the man for falling into a cushy position, but it's how the collector acts and presents himself that makes Kirishima dislike him.

"Look, I know I'm a little behind, but if you give me until next month-"

"Too late, Eijiro!" The tax collector waves the folded parchment in his hand. "This comes directly from the sheriff!" He holds it out to Kirishima. "Oh, I'm sorry, I doubt you can read. Right?" He asks with a hint of mocking tone.

Kirishima keeps himself calm. It's true; he can't read. He can sign his name, but that's it. "I guess you'll have to read it to me,"

"With delight," the man opens the letter and reads it.

Kirishima's shoulders slump as each word as they reach his ears and sucks the spirit out of him like the God of Death Himself. He is losing his family home and land for his failure to pay current and back taxes. Kirishima can appear before the city court judges and plead his case, but the tax collector says that no one gets a pardon. Kirishima can believe that, too. He takes the letter from the man.

"What if I can come up with the money before then?" Kirishima asks him.

"Ha! If you were able to do that, then you wouldn't be in this position, would you?" The man mocks. "There's nothing else you can do, boy," he says, waving his hand dismissively. "No one will hire you on the spot. You're only a fur trapper after all. And no one will pay you the amount you need in such a short time. The law stands very firmly on this," he lets his eyes glance up and down Kirishima's form. "You're not brothel material...so no one would pay for you. I guess you'll just have to find somewhere else to live. Perhaps you can knock on a bear's door and ask to stay with him?"

Kirishima was not at all amused by the man's cruel joke.

"Report to the city hall tomorrow in town and plead your case. Heed my advice, boy, and do as you're told."

He clutches the paper in his hand, trembling, as he watched the tax collector mount his horse and ride away. Kirishima turns back to his cabin and sits on the bed, staring at the paper and the words he cannot read. There is always the option to pick up and leave, but that isn't the manly thing to do. Kirishima has never been one to run away from his problems. He will stand and face them with his pride as a man. Besides, running away will only put a bounty on his head, and the weather has turned cold with the arrival of winter. If this had happened in the spring or summer, he would have a chance of living off the wildness and slowly make a new life for himself elsewhere. It's never safe to travel in the winter poorly equipped to face the unforgiving climate and wildlife.

No. He will stand his ground and find a way out of this mess. Kirishima will arise early tomorrow, go into town, meet with the judge, and try to win his home back.

Kirishima sits in the waiting room of city hall with others all waiting for their turn with the judge. He overhears a couple beside him whispering that all three judges are here today. Kirishima gulps, still nervous, but finds he is smiling. Three judges mean that they can vote on his case. He doesn't know who the judges are, only that they are young, and each a military hero in their own right. They are to be respected for their service to the kingdom, even if a tyrant rules it with an unfair fist.

"Eijiro Kirishima," Shouts the clerk from the writing desk.

Kirishima jumps up from the bench. "That's me!" He goes up to the clerk who asks him for the official letter. Kirishima hands the man the message from the tax collector, standing impatiently as the clerk reads it over. The man doesn't appear surprised, nor does he offer any words of sympathy or hope.

"Sign here," The man pushes a ledger book towards Kirishima and hands him the quill. Kirishima signs his name, but due to his anxiety over everything, he gripped the quill so hard he broke it.

"Sorry," Kirishima looks embarrassed.

The old clerk just sighs and takes the book away while pulling out another quill. "You may go speak to the sheriff," He points to an open doorway.

"The sheriff? Don't I get to see the judges?" Kirishima asks.

"The sheriff will hear your business first, then he will decide if it is up to a judge or not. If the sheriff dismisses you, then your business is over. Move along now. We have a lot of people to get through."

Kirishima goes into room belonging to the sheriff. He sees a young man with green hair and eyes look up at him as he enters. The sheriff offers him a friendly smile and greets him.

"Good morning. Do you have your papers with you?"

"Just the one," Kirishima hands it to him. "From the tax collector...and you." He waits for the sheriff to read it. "So, do I get to see the judges, sheriff?"

"Oh, you can call me Izuku. I'm not one for titles," He says softly. "By the way, these are form letters written by a series of clerks. I only sign my name to them. And trust me, there are plenty of them. Wow. You certainly owe a lot of back taxes."

"Well, with the raising of taxes and the poor hunt and harvest I've had this year, what can you expect? Listen, Izuku, I want to stay at my home! I'll…I'll find some other way to make money! I just need a little more time! Please, I'm an honest man! I earn my living the same as any other! I'm a fur trapper and hunter, but I can do other things! If not, then I can learn how to do it!"

"Okay, Mr. Kirishima," Izuku signed the letter and hands it back to him. "I'll let you in to see the judges. And I understand that times are rough." He gets up from his chair and guides Kirishima out of the room and to another. "Let me offer you a suggestion," Izuku leans in to whisper to him. "The head judge will not grant you the right to have your home back. But push for a job as a servant. One of the three judges may take you on, or know of someone who needs a servant."

"But, I don't want to be a servant,"

"You'll have a place to stay through the winter," Izuku points out. "Think about that before you let your pride as a man take over. It's okay to seek help, you know."

"Thanks for the tip," Kirishima walks to stand in front of the judges and swallows hard.

The three judges sit behind high podiums, so Kirishima has to look up at them. Two men and one woman. The woman is young and pretty, with dark hair and eyes, who sits on the right. On the left is a man with a raven's head. And the third, who sits a step up from the other two, peers down at Kirishima with sharp but bored crimson eyes and wild blonde hair. They wear matching robes of black, though the one in the middle, the high judge, wears a gold pendant necklace that reaches to the center of his chest.

"State your name and make it quick," Says the angry one in the middle.

"E-Eijiro…Kirishima," He answers.

"State your business with the court, Mr. Kirishima." The woman addresses him kindly, but there is a tone of authority in her voice.

The other man is reading the document Izuku handed him a moment before.

"Well…I got that letter from the tax collector yesterday, and it says I'm losing my home and my land,"

"For failure to pay taxes," States the raven male.

"Ugh. More of this horseshit?" The high judge lets his head fall back with an angry sigh. "This is the fifth one today! What is happening to this fucking town?"

"Taxes are very high, Judge Bakugo," Says the woman. "The people find it hard to meet their wages through sales and trades."

Kirishima nods frantically. "That's right! You're right, miss!"

"Address me as Judge Yaoyorozu," Says Yaoyorozu. "And this is Judge Tokoyami."

"Hello," Kirishima says.

"Hurry up and tell us your sad sob story so we can pass judgment and move on with our day," Says Judge Bakugo.

Kirishima stares at Judge Bakugo with a quizzical look. Can this man really be that cold-hearted to say such a thing as if people are nothing? He understands that there are many people in the same situation as he is, and everyone thinks their problems are worse than others. He doesn't doubt these three have heard others like him, but Kirishima is NOT those other people!

"Come on, hurry up already!" Judge Bakugo shouts at him. "Before I kick your sorry ass out of here!"

"I…I…I didn't make a good harvest or catch that much game this year!" Kirishima says quickly. "I'm a hunter and fur trapper by trade. That's how I make my money. But game has been scarce this year, and with the rise in taxes, people don't want to buy pelts or racks. The meat only goes for so much, and I need meat for myself as well! I've had to sell off dozens of family items just to make ends meet! Please, your honors, I'm an honest, hardworking man and I know I can make the money back!"

"How can I believe your words?" Bakugo asks. "Maybe you're a shitty hunter and trapper! The point is, the laws are in place for a reason, and the laws must be followed! You're not getting your house back."

"Then set me up with a job instead!" Kirishima offers. "I…I'll work off the taxes! If you don't give me a break, then let me find another way to make money!"

"What are your skills other than hunting and trapping?" Asks Judge Tokoyami. "Do you have any other trades? Do you know how to be a servant?"

Kirishima thinks for a moment. "I can…um…I'm really very strong!" He flexes his muscles under his tunic and pounds his fists together. "I can wield any tool, and I always work hard!"

"Then you do not have any academic skills that may prove useful to people of our status?" Asks Judge Yaoyozau.

"No, I don't. I can write my name, but that's about it. I was taught to hunt and trap and work with my hands! My family did not need books, so no one bothered to teach me. They didn't know how to read or write, either."

Judge Bakugo gives another heavy sigh as he rubs his temples. "This town is nothing but pig and dirt farmers,"

Kirishima furrows his red brows. "That's not true, your honor."

"Shut it, spikey-hair! I didn't ask for your commentary! Keep pissing me off, and I'll send you to debtors prison!"

Kirishima gasps. He never gave any thought to debtors prison! If he cannot find a job or get his home back, that is where he will end up! Right now, dying hungry and cold in the woods is better than surrendering to illness in jail. "Please, I can't go to jail! I know I can do good if I have a job! I'll work twice as hard to pay off my debt!"

"Judge Tokoyami, do you have any place for him?" Asks Yaoyozau.

Judge Tokoyami shakes his head. "I'm afraid I have too many in my employment already. I cannot take on another."

"I fear I can't either," she says.

"Both of you are bleeding hearts," Judge Bakugo scoffs. "Send him to debtors prison and let's move on."

"NO!" Kirishima shouts, startling the two judges but infuriating the other. "You can't write me off like that! I'll take any job at all! Send me to someone who CAN find me a job! I'm going to win my home and land back! You'll see! I'll earn it back with these two hands and this strong back! I deserve a chance to prove myself to the kingdom!"

"Mr. Kirishima," starts Judge Tokoyami. "We understand your plight, and if we could, we would help all the people of this city. However, we can only do so much. We work for the king, and him alone. I do not dispute that you are a strong man with a humble heart. On the contrary, I believe it with all my being. But acting out like this in a court of law is no way to plead your case. Right now, you come off as a hot-headed brute, and we will not tolerate such actions in this court. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, judge, "Kirishima lowers his head, looking at his rough, dirty, trembling hands. "In one day, my whole life is taken away from me. Times are hard, and it's not entirely my fault. I feel like I'm being punished for something I have no control over."

"Again, we understand your plight," Says Yaoyozau. "There just aren't enough laboring jobs to go around right now. The city needs people who can read and write. Since you cannot do either of those things, I'm afraid the three of us have no use for your services."

"Send him off," Judge Bakugo waves his hand in dismissal. "NEXT!"

"NO!"

"Again you're running your mouth?" Judge Bakugo hisses down at him. "You want to go to the city prison instead, asshole? Keep it up, and I'll send you there before you can blink! DEKU!"

"I won't leave!" Kirishima stands in place, his body shaking with fury and outrage as Izuku approaches him. "You can't make me!"

"I can and I will!" Judge Bakugo says. "Get him out of my sight!"

Izuku attempts to lead Kirishima away but he refuses to move.

"Tell me where the nearest male brothel is!" Kirishima shouts at Judge Bakugo. "I'd rather sell myself than go to debtors prison!"

Bakugo raises a blonde brow. "Who in their right mind would pay money for you?"

"That is not honest work," Adds Yaoyozau.

"True, but it's work!" Kirishima counters. "It's the work and the money that I need! Winter is here, and the animals will be harder to catch! I need to bring in some income! Please, let me do that if there are no other jobs for me!"

Tokoyami and Yaoyozau exchange silent glances, then look up at Bakugo.

"This is the first time today I heard one of these assholes go as far as to offer their assholes as payment,"

Tokoyami covers his eyes with a sigh and Yaoyozau turns bright red, averting her eyes from all of them.

Izuku leans in to whisper to Kirishima, "Stop now and I'll see if I can find you work somewhere else!"

Kirishima moves away from him. "No. The high judge shows some interest in my offer," he says.

"You're not my type," Says Judge Bakugo.

"Excuse me for speaking like this in front of a lady, but I've never been with a man. I haven't been with a woman, either. I…I can be a…a servant that…does that sort of thing."

Judge Bakugo scoffs. "Your words right now are proof you're a virgin," he says. "Guys like Tokoyami who still have their virginity intact go for big gold,"

"You have no dignity or filter," Tokoyami sneers at Bakugo.

"Shut it, birdbrain!" He shouts at Tokoyami before turning back to Kirishima. "As for you," he takes his gavel in hand and points it at Kirishima. "You've pissed me off enough today! Get out of my courthouse! NOW!" He slams the gavel so hard it breaks, nearly hitting Tokoyami in the face. "Fuck off, mountain man!"

Kirishima attempts to plead his case once again but Izuku manages to usher him away and out of the courtroom. By the time Kirishima is in the hall, he is crying angry tears though he tries to hide them. Izuku places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed with how you stood up for yourself in there," he says. "There may be something I can do for you."

"Forget it! You heard that bastard!" Kirishima wipes his tears with his forearm. "He's not going to give me a break! My pride won't let me run away, but I don't want to go to debtors' prison either! I can pay the kingdom back! I can! I know I can!" He clenches his fists and stomps his foot in frustration.

"But you don't want to go into the world of prostitution, either!" Izuku tries to reason with him. "Mr. Kirishima, I beg of you, go back to the waiting room until I have seen everyone else through. After that…I'll see if there is anything I can do for you."

"Why do you want to help me so much?" Kirishima asks.

"Because I see myself in you," Izuku says. "I understand your struggle and frustration, as well as your pride as a man! Please, if we can keep Kacchan in a good mood for the rest of the day, he may find it in his heart to help you as well."

Kirishima gives Izuku a shocked look. "K-Kacchan? Who is Kacchan?"

Izuku gives a crooked smile. "Oh, that's Katsuki Bakugo, the high judge. I'm his brother. Sometimes I let his nickname slip. But don't tell him you know that! He'll slaughter you for sure!"

"B-Brother?! That crazy angry guy is your BROTHER!?"

Izuku leans in to whisper to him. "Little brother, actually. By one year! He claims to be the 'big brother' regardless!"

'THAT is the man I am dealing with?' Kirishima says to himself, looking back at the doorway to the courtroom. 'How the hell does a little brother become a judge in this world?! And they're related?'

"Why can't you offer me a job?" Kirishima asks Izuku. "You're nicer than your brother!"

Izuku gives him an awkward smile. "Like the other judges, I have a lot of people in my employment already. I'm sorry, Mr. Kirishima. But I promise I will help you!"

The following day, Kirishima stands outside of the Bakugo Manor, facing the door with all the menacing force of a man on a mission. Yesterday did not go well for him, but Izuku told him to stop by today, early morning to be exact, and ask for a job. So, here he is, at sunrise, standing on the stoop of Bakugo Manor. He swallows hard as he stares at the doorknocker, its shape hard and cold like the man who lives beyond it. Kirishima is prepared to take whatever job is assigned to him, whether that be the station of a whore or a manure shoveler. He stopped for a moment to ponder why shoveling shit is a more appropriate job than laying on your back; or on your hands and knees. Somehow, shit is respected while sex is not. Something is indeed wrong with the society in which he lives.

Kirishima reaches out and takes the doorknocker in hand, knocking it against the dense wood. He remembers the words of Izuku from yesterday:

'Make sure you show up at early morning! Kacchan sleeps until late in the day if he doesn't have work to do. He's likely to accept you into his household while he is still half asleep and is unlikely to fire you once he wakes up!'

The door creaks open, and a young rosy-cheeked young lady peeks around the wood. "Yes?"

"Ah, good morning, miss," He smiles, or rather grins, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. Kirishima quickly sucks his lips inward to cover his teeth, hoping he hasn't frightened the poor girl. "I'm a…here on the good word of Sheriff Izuku! He said I could find a job here at the family manor! Look! He gave me this letter!" Kirishima reaches into his tunic to take out the letter and holds it out to her. "See? I'm not lying!"

"Oh. Um, good morning to you, kind sir," She takes the letter, breaks it open, and reads it. "OH! It is from Sheriff Izuku! Please, come inside, Mr. Kirishima."

"Just Kirishima is fine," He smiles politely at her as he steps inside the manor, looking around at his surroundings. "Nice place?"

"Yes. This is the Bakugo Manor. You are looking for the Bakugo Manor, aren't you? If it is the Todoroki-Midoriya Manor you seek, then you are on the wrong side of the city." She giggles.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure Sheriff Izuku said 'Bakugo Manor,'" Kirishima says. "So. Um. Do you…have a job for me? I'll take anything you got! Anything. I mean it, too!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not for me to say," She says. "Please, wait here in the supper room while I awaken Judge Bakugo."

Kirishima gives her a crooked, nervous smile. "No need to wake him if he's sleeping! I'll just…sit in here and wait for him to wake up."

"If you are expecting a job here, then that is not very wise to wait for him to wake up," She offers. "Let me see what I can do. Is there some position you are hoping for? Or seeking?"

Kirishima quickly turns away from her, hiding his face and the blush upon his cheeks. "Um, no, not really! Just…any job! I'll take anything! I mean that. Anything! Let him know that!"

"Okay. Please wait here."

Kirishima's knees rock as he waits for the girl to return. He watches the cooks scramble around the kitchen while they prepare the food for Judge Bakugo. Kirishima wonders how a man like Bakugo became a judge in the first place. Bakugo doesn't seem like the type of man to seek that kind of position. His attitude and fierce, quick temper are the traits of a fighter, a knight, or even a berserker. So, why a judge? And Izuku, the elder brother, is the sheriff? To Kirishima, it should be the other way around.

He doesn't know if he will like working here, but what other choice does he have? He's going to have to adapt to the life of a servant. Will Judge Bakugo put him in the kitchens to work? Kirishima has never cooked for another person besides himself. Maybe he'll be put to work outside? Kirishima saw a farm and an unfinished wall in the barnyard. A wall is easy to build! He can do that!

Kirishima is startled by a wooden cup placed before him on the table.

"Here you go, dearie. A little taste of something to warm you up," Says the kind old woman who, Kirishima can assume, is the head cook.

"Oh, thank you," Kirishima takes the cup in his hands and sips it. Warm milk and honey! The liquid pools in his belly, and for a moment, he feels jolly! He drinks more of it until the cup is empty, though he is polite, and does not ask for another. Even though he wants it. Badly. Kirishima sees one of the young kitchen maids struggling to carry a sack of potatoes. He quickly gets up from the chair and offers to take it from her, lifting it easily.

"It's a nice change to have a such a strong man around!" Says the old woman, patting her wrinkled, floured covered hands on her apron. "We don't have many strong men around this place! The young judge insists on being the only one around!"

Kirishima chuckles at that. "I'm not surprised at all by that. Where can I put these for you?" He asks the women.

"Bring them over here," says the head cook. "They are for the soup tonight. Beef stew. The young judge will not be happy with beef stew three times in a row, but the meat just isn't flowing in the market right now."

"Oh, I know that! I'm a hunter and trapper by trade. I've hardly killed or caught anything in the last month!" He places the sack down by the large hearth. Another maid is carrying over an armful of wood from the iron stack that is larger than she is. Kirishima hurries over and takes them from her the same as he did with the potatoes. "I can carry these!" He brings the logs to the hearth. "Does Judge Bakugo make you women do everything around here?" Kirishima has an image of Bakugo acting as the alpha stag of a herd with only females.

"That's not it," Says the maid who had been carrying the wood. "The men do not stay long here. Judge Bakugo treats everyone equally here, so it doesn't matter if you are a man, woman, or child. He is putting you to work, and he is not kind about it. Men are scared of him, and Judge Bakugo is very, very harsh with them if they don't perform. It's easier to be a woman at the Bakugo Manor!" She giggles.

"Doesn't that bother you? That he works you as hard as men?" Kirishima asks them.

"You don't see any of these girls in a brothel, do you? They are grateful to be here." Says the old cook. "Only the strong survive at Bakugo Manor, which is why you see so many ladies."

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh with them. To see merry women is always a good sign, which means that Judge Bakugo can't be all bad. When all the women suddenly turn to the door and curtsy low, Kirishima lifts his eyes to see Judge Bakugo staring hard at him.

"Get this guy out of my house!" Bakugo shouts. "I'm not taking on any more losers!"

"But…but Judge Bakugo! I have a letter from your brother! The sheriff!" Kirishima counters.

Bakugo sneers. "Damn that freckled-face fool! He's always sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong! Well, he answers to ME, and I say pack your bags and be on your way to debtors prison, failure!"

Kirishima once again stands his ground. "I'm not going anywhere! I need a job, and I will pay off my debt! Please, Judge Bakugo, just give me a chance to prove myself! I'm strong! Like a bear and a bull put together! I can work the fields or carry stones! I can help the women carry heavy things! I…I can…" He didn't want to bring up the option of 'sharing the judge's bed, so he quickly thinks of something else. "I can hunt you a stag for meals!" Kirishima grins as the word 'stag' catches the judge's attention. "Beef stew again tonight! I'm sure you would like to be eating something different than what everyone else is eating! It looks like even the town is suffering from the breath of winter! But if you promise me a chance to work off my debt here, I will go out and hunt you a great stag! All of it will be yours! Every bit, from ear to tail!"

"Hold it. If you could hunt a stag, then why the hell are you here? A large rack and fresh venison would pay off some of your debt. Why bring it up now? It sounds like you're bullshitting me into giving you a job."

"I'm not! Listen, I couldn't focus solely on hunting if I were watching the crops and monitoring the traps. But now, with none of that to worry about, I can hunt without fail! Please, let me bring you a great stag, one with a mighty rack, a barrel chest, and fresh meat for JUST your household! What do you say, Judge Bakugo? Want to have venison meat for supper?"

Bakugo crosses his arms over his chest. "How do I know you won't just run away? I will set a bounty on your head, you know. A bounty that leads right to the gallows."

"You have my word as a man," he thumps his chest with his fist. "I'm going to pay off my debts and earn back my family home and lands! If you are the only one who can make that happen for me, then I am in your service." Kirishima bows his head in a show of respect and humbleness. He anxiously awaits Judge Bakugo's answer. The silence is killing him, and eventually, it forces Kirishima to lift his eyes.

"Pfft. A stag, huh? Alright then, bring me a stag, and I will give you a job here." He smirks. "But, you have two days to get the stag. If you fail, come back here, and I want to watch as you walk yourself into debtors prison."

Kirishima swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and says, "All I need is a bow and a knife."

 **TBC**


	2. Red Snow

*****Warnings: Language, yaoi, hunting/slaughtering**

 **Chapter 2: Red Snow**

There was no stag in sight — not one track. The herds are silent. Kirishima is on the trail of a beast, but it is not a stag.

His time is almost up. He has to be back at Bakugo Manor before sundown tomorrow with his promised kill! It won't be a stag or even a doe. It is a cloven foot creature, perhaps a wild ram or forest goat. Kirishima has been tracking it since this morning, and he grins with victory as he finally comes upon the mystery beast.

A boar. It is a young boar, mostly dark coloring with brown spots. The tusks, though small, are dangerous weapons that can bleed the life from a person with just one solid stab in the right place. It's not a stag, but it is still meat. Its tusks will be used to make weapons, the meat dried or smoked, and the bones boiled down to a broth. Boar pelts aren't worth much, but it can be made into a useful article of clothing.

Kirishima readies his bow, pulling the string back, and taking aim. The boar snorts while its snout sniffs the forest floor. Kirishima lets out a slow, steady breath as he lets loose the arrow. It whistles through the air, striking its intended target — the boar squeals as it tries to run but falls to the ground. Kirishima hisses and curses himself when he realizes the arrow did not strike the boar dead in one hit. He can't bear to see the poor creature suffering, so he draws the knife from his belt and approaches the wailing animal. Kirishima apologizes to the boar, gives thanks to the gods and forest spirits, and quickly ends the creature's life.

Now, to bring it back to Bakugo Manor.

Kirishima lifts the boar carcass over his shoulders with a grunt. The damned thing is heavy! Not an issue for him, though. Kirishima grins and laughs to himself as he pictures what Bakugo's face will look like when he enters the manor and presents the Judge with this kill. No, it's not a stag, but fresh boar's meat will grace Judge Bakugo's table, and that puts Kirishima one step closer to winning back his family farm.

"You've helped me out a lot here, buddy," He says to the boar. "I won't forget you. I promise! Damn, it's cold! Stupid winter!"

Kirishima carries the boar all the way back, stopping a few times to rest. By the time he enters the city, it is early morning, and right before sunset, he is in the Bakugo Manor kitchen. The women are surprised and stunned when Kirishima comes in with the boar across his shoulders. He grins at them and asks to see Judge Bakugo. One of the maids says that Judge Bakugo is in the parlor with the Sheriff. It was going to be a bold move on Kirishima's part, but it is one that he hopes will impress Bakugo.

Shifting the boar on his shoulders, Kirishima lets the maid lead him to the parlor. Bakugo is sitting at the desk with a bunch of papers in his hand, yelling at Izuku, and waving the documents around angrily in the air. Kirishima clears his throat, and the two men face him. Izuku's eyes widen to saucers while Bakugo expresses only mild surprise.

"It's not a stag, but a plump boar gives more variety of meat than a deer!" Kirishima flashes his sharp-tooth grin. "Tusks can be sold to make weapons, tools, and jewelry! The pelt will make a fine shawl to brave the winter chill! And this house now has fresh meat to eat and enjoy!" Kirishima drops the boar on the floor before him, stretching his back, rolling his shoulders, and cracks his neck.

"You said you'd bring me a stag," Bakugo says. "That's not a stag. I want a stag!"

"Kacchan, you're ridiculous!" Izuku counters. "That boar will feed you for a month!"

Bakugo shrugs his shoulders. "But stags are bigger."

Izuku rolls his eyes. "I think your wall has enough racks and stag heads on it," He says.

Kirishima's proud grin slowly drifts into a disappointed frown. After all the work he's done tracking the boar, Bakugo isn't impressed.

"Meat is meat, I guess," Bakugo says. "You get only half the amount I planned to give you off your debt because it's not a stag. Take it out to the barn and butcher it. While you're at it, we need more wood for my bedroom fire. Make sure to bring some in."

Kirishima lifts the boar onto his shoulders and leaves the room, going back to the kitchen and finding his way to the barn to prepare the animal.

Izuku shakes his head after Kirishima leaves and looks to his brother. "You can be a rotten piece of fruit; you know that? There are hungry people in the city, and you're brushing off that fine kill as if it were a mere rat!"

"Shut your trap, Deku," Bakugo sneers at him. "I wanted venison for meat, but I'm not going to say 'no' to boar meat. That asshole husband of yours doesn't provide enough for you?"

"Unlike you, I try to share what I have with others. Did you see the look on Kirishima's face when you dismissed his kill?"

Bakugo snorts. "He looked like a kicked puppy. It pissed me off. He sucks at keeping his word, but I also know you won't leave my house OR leave me alone until I make amends of some kind. And while I have you here annoying me, what made you want to save this one so bad?"

"I wish I could save everyone," Izuku says. "I just…felt different about Kirishima, that's all. There was something different about him."

Bakugo raises a brow. That's the best word you can come up with? 'Different'? That isn't a good enough reason for me."

"Just give him a chance, Kacchan," Izuku pleas. "His intentions are noble, and I could tell that he is genuine in his feelings for his family home."

"Speaking of homes, shouldn't you be getting back to your husband?"

"Think about what I said," Izuku gets up from the chair. "You're a judge. You have power second to the king. And you can help to make a lot of changes."

Bakugo grumbles and waves his brother away before giving him the middle finger. His brother can be an idiot sometimes- most of the time- all the time. Bakugo has made changes to the city, and he is one of the few judges in the kingdom that's done so. The orphanages have more beds and soup thanks to his (secret) donations. The poorhouses, too. He's even been working on documents to send overseas to establish trade. Bakugo's own view of the king is weak; he hates the rotten apple of a man, and in Bakugo's mind, he would make the better king. Bakugo's also prepared arguments and essays to eventually bring to the king in hopes of persuading the man to cease the constant increase in taxes. This is not an easy task to achieve, and he must step carefully if he wants to be the hero who saves the kingdom from ruin. With all this money going to the greedy king, there is no surplus for the army, and their nation will not survive for long if another country decides to attack. Whoever is on the king's council must be working all hours of the day to keep the other countries from turning their swords on them.

Despite his good intentions, he can not appear soft like his brother when it comes to handling the public. Should word of his leniency reach the king's ears, he's stripped of his title; he'll lose his house, and end up moving in with Deku. He needs to work in the shadows and remain anonymous to ensure he keeps his positions. He can't make changes and win if he loses the title of judge. He has to keep the role of superior ignorance when it comes to the cries of the people.

It's one of the reasons he overruled Deku's letter and accepted Kirishima into his employment by his own accord. Bakugo recognized the determination and loyalty in Kirishima's eyes when the man was pleading in court. Bakugo couldn't tell Kirishima that he has had more than enough chances to catch up on back taxes. According to the law, Kirishima should have been in debtors prison months ago. It's Bakugo damned leniency with the law that overrides people like Kirishima. The man has no criminal record, stands up for himself, and surprisingly isn't entirely threatened by the court. He even told them that he would work the brothels. Prostitution guarantees money, but it is a dangerous profession that no one can ever hope to bounce back from. Prostitutes will be found guilty for the sake of existing and put to death faster than a criminal. People can't find the money to pay their taxes, but they manage to come up with it for booze and sex.

Curious now, Bakugo puts on his cloak and heads to the barn. Inside he hears the cows and goats making sounds and moving around. His horse whinnies in delight to see him, and Bakugo gives the large beast a firm pat on the neck in passing. The sound of cutting and chopping reaches his ears, so he follows it to the slaughter area of the barn. He sees Kirishima cleaning the animal, now stripped of its skin. Bakugo's brow twitches at the unmistakable sounds of meat being prepared. Kirishima is handling the carcass without the hint of repulsion; such is a strength of the hunter.

"Hey," Bakugo calls out to Kirishima, and his voice startles the man.

"J-Judge Bakugo!" Kirishima fumbles with the cutting knife, almost dropping it to the floor. "Y-You startled me!"

"I guess you'd be easily hunted then if roles were reversed," Bakugo claims while looking at the carcass. "It is a nice boar,"

Kirishima gives the judge a lop-sided smile while wiping his dirty hands on the leather apron. "Yeah, it is. It will make for good food. And I'm sorry it's not a stag like I promised. I really am."

"Shut it. Like I said before, meat and meat, and I need to eat something different."

"Um…sorry for being so forward in asking…but…um…" he was getting flustered. "I…I did bring back a kill like promised…so…can I be…that is…um…"

Bakugo crosses his arms over his chest. "It's hard to trust anyone in this world," he says. "If you really want to convince me you are a man willing to do anything to achieve what you want, then come to my room tonight. Wait until all the maids are in bed. Got it?" 'Let's just see how far you are willing to go,' Bakugo adds to his own thoughts. The blush on Kirishima's face as he averts his eyes is a sign that the huntsman has already considered it.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Hurry up with that meat and get some to the kitchen."

"Yes, sir!"

Kirishima shivers while washing his naked body of all the blood and dirt from the day. He does it by moonlight in the farthest corner of the stable with a small pail of water and a cloth. The winter night air chills his skin but he endures it for tonight, he has to make himself presentable. Whether or not Judge Bakugo plans to do anything of a physical nature to him, Kirishima needs to impress him. Having never been with another person intimately, Kirishima doesn't know what to do or how to act. The first step in all of this, at least, is to be clean. Judge Bakugo isn't covered in dirt, grime, and boar's blood, so he will want Kirishima to be the same. Though his clothing still smelled as he puts it back on, at least his skin will be clean. That is, assuming he will end up naked.

Entering the manor and finding his way to Judge Bakugo's room, he sees that the door is slightly ajar. Kirishima pushes it delicately to peek inside. The darkness of the room flickers with the warmth of a fire. Kirishima sees the bed, but Judge Bakugo isn't in it. He pushes the door open further with a squeak to step one foot inside.

"Took you long enough,"

Kirishima's startled by Bakugo's voice. "I'm sorry. I got lost on the way here. I didn't really know where your room was,"

"Come in and close the door."

Kirishima does as commanded, closing it behind him and standing in place, awaiting the next order. The room is spacious and warm. Kirishima looks to the roaring fireplace and the man seated in front of it, lounging in a chair. All Kirishima can see of Judge Bakugo is a hand holding a goblet.

"Are you going to stand there all night, loser?" Bakugo says. "I've got enough statues already."

"I'm sorry!"

Kirishima wants to speak his mind and tell Judge Bakugo that he shouldn't be so cross with others when they don't know how to act around him. If he moves on his own accord, the judge will yell at him. If he does nothing and waits, Bakugo yells at him. The man just yells. Kirishima hurries over to the chair, relieved to finally feel the warmth of a real roaring fire. He doesn't look at the judge, though. Instead, he watches the flames dancing on the snapping and crackling wood. Kirishima suddenly wants to lay down before it and fall asleep.

"You want some wine?" Bakugo offers.

"Huh? Wine? I've never had wine before," occasionally, Kirishima would have ale closer to the winter holiday. Drinking wasn't his thing. "Only ale."

"That stuff tastes like warm piss," Bakugo says. "And the shit you drink is probably worse than that." He looks up at Kirishima and holds out the goblet to him. "Go ahead. Take a sip."

Kirishima takes the goblet and looks at the red liquid inside of it. It smells sweet. Best not to keep Bakugo waiting, so he does as he is told. He wrinkles his nose at the bitter flavor even though it has a sweet aftertaste. Again, he takes another sip, without Judge Bakugo's consent.

"It takes some getting used to," Bakugo tells him. "But it's a hundred times better than ale."

"I agree with you," Kirishima hands the goblet back to Bakugo. "Um…thanks for the drink. Did you…enjoy your supper?"

Bakugo scoffs softly. "It wasn't stew," he says. "Everyone was thrilled with the meat."

Kirishima smiles. "So, I did good? Can I work at your house to pay back my debt?" His heart beats rapidly in his chest as he anxiously awaits Bakugo's answer. When no reply comes, Kirishima swallows and asks, "Do you want me to…do more?" Lazy, mocking crimson eyes look up at him while Bakugo takes a sip of wine.

"You're a virgin, right? What could you possibly know about using seduction and lust to get what you want? If I were a client in a brothel, I'd pay nothing for you. Then the pimp will toss you out if you can't make them money. You're already off to a poor start of convincing me you'll do anything to get your home back."

Kirishima clenches his fists. "I said before…I've never been with a man or a woman. I've never even…kissed another person."

Bakugo smirks at that. He has an idea, and he welcomes the entertainment. "Show me what you think I would like," he orders Kirishima. "With no knowledge of seduction, try to make me aroused."

Kirishima feels his face turn red and his cheeks burn. "A-Aroused?!"

"You've been aroused before, right?" Bakugo gives him an amused, almost baffled look.

Kirishima looks away. "Um…Yeah, I have but…I've never had to do it to another man."

"So, do it now. Entertain me," he can't wait to see the humiliation in Kirishima's clueless performance.

It's now or never, Kirishima tells himself as he moves to stand before Judge Bakugo. Though he wants to look away from Bakugo as he does this, Kirishima also knows that a real man accepts a challenge with full eye contact. It's unnerving to look into those hard judging eyes, but he does, keeping Bakugo's gaze. His mouth becomes dry as he lifts the tunic over his head, exposing his naked chest. With the fire's heat against his back, Kirishima feels his nipples tighten and wonders how that can be since he's not cold. But then he knows why; it's in Bakugo's eyes as they gaze over his torso. Kirishima holds back the little cry of surprise when the continued tightening of his nipples releases a tiny, instantly fleeting sensation. It was a good feeling. He wonders if he might feel it again.

Bakugo isn't surprised by Kirishima's hard muscles for the man lives by working his body constantly with the elements of daily life. It shows. What surprises him the most is how quickly his body responds to the naked sight of Kirishima. If he decides to take Kirishima on as an indentured servant, the spiky-haired redhead will make a durable bed partner. Bakugo is not a gentle lover, and most of the time he turns men into limp, useless broken forms. Of course, those men had all been lean and small, like his brother and Tokoyami. But Kirishima has muscles like his own; hard as rocks. Seeing Kirishima carrying that boar over his shoulders today is further proof of the man's endurance. And to add to it all, the man is dumb as a brick. He'll be easy to manipulate.

"You haven't a clue," Bakugo tells him.

Kirishima swiftly removes his pants to now stand fully naked before Bakugo. He fights the urge to cover himself. "Sorry…I'll try harder,"

"Have you ever seen two people fucking?" Bakugo asks.

Kirishima's face is still red and he glances at the floor. "Y-yeah. Kind of. In passing. You know, in a back alley and in front of brothels…animals, of course."

"What about sucking cock?"

Kirishima's face burns hotter. Bakugo really has no filter just like Judge Tokoyami said! "O-Of course!" That particular act seems less involved than sex. "I've seen that!"

Bakugo smirks and leans forward in his chair, spreading his legs to show Kirishima the growing bulge in his pants. "Then let's start there. You're fucking clueless when it comes to this stuff, but it amuses me as well. Let's see if there's more than just rocks in that empty head of yours. How does one go about sucking another guy off?"

"I…I don't think I can do that without hurting you," Kirishima says. "M-my teeth are sharp."

"Clueless. Utterly clueless," Bakugo pours himself more wine. "Curl your lips around them, obviously. Now hurry up! I don't like to be kept waiting. If you want employment with me, then you need to prove your worth. Prove to me that you're not just spouting sob stories and begging for an easy way out of a situation you put yourself in."

Kirishima's brain doesn't have the time or the strength to argue with Judge Bakugo. He needs a place to live through the winter. He needs money, and he needs the support of Judge Bakugo. Kirishima also needs to keep in good faith with the sheriff, Bakugo's brother, who has done his best to help. He can't fail his family, but most importantly, he can't fail himself. He is a man; a man who will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He must endure Judge Bakugo's insults and abuse without complaint.

* ****edited for** **the site** **. Read it in full of AO3****

"Did I do okay?" Kirishima asks him, his voice a bit hoarse and his throat dry despite all the salty juices he had just swallowed. Bakugo's flavor lingers on his tongue and lips. "Can I stay here with you, Judge Bakugo?" He asks. "I'll do more for you. I'll work off my debt like this…if you want me to?" He suddenly had the urge to reach out to Bakugo and bring the man into an embrace. Maybe being a servant in all forms for Bakugo wouldn't be such a bad thing. He should despise the judge, but he doesn't. To show he is sincere, Kirishima reaches between his legs and begins stroking himself.

"You can stay," Bakugo says. "But get the hell out of my room." He adds with a sneer and a hiss.

Kirishima's eyes widen and he goes limp. He looks up at Bakugo with confusion. "I…did I do something wrong? Why are you angry?"

Bakugo kicks Kirishima away with his foot, knocking the other back and almost into the fireplace. "I said you could stay, but get the fuck out of my room! Before I take a horse crop to your fucking back!"

Kirishima quickly gathers his clothes and races from the room, slamming the door behind him. What did he do wrong? Didn't he please Bakugo? But why was the man so angry? Bakugo says he can stay, but why did he act like that? Kirishima is startled when he hears something crash in the room. He dresses in the dark hall and leaves for the night to sleep in the stables. A small part of him had hoped he'd be invited into Bakugo's warm bed, and he would have said yes.

TBC


	3. Don't Go Back On Your Word

*****Warnings: Langauge, Mean and Rude Bakugo, humor, sexual language, talk of animal slaughtering, talk of whipping, violence towards an innocent chair**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Don't Go Back On Your Word**

Bakugo kicks the chair over in his rage. It's more confusion than rage, but it's the confusion that enraged him to become enraged in the first place. He growls at the chair, stomping on the front left leg until it snaps off. Bakugo curses the chair even though he knows it's ridiculous. But, if Kirishima were still here, this chair would be the redhead.

He doesn't like it — not one bit. The spiky-haired moron managed to do what no other could; Kirishima withstood his forcefulness- and enjoyed it. Was Kirishima really a first-timer? He's never done that before with anyone? Kirishima's good at it, and the redhead had a hint of shyness mixed with wanton need. Kirishima's too dumb to play the fool, or try to pull a fast one on him. If Kirishima is used to sexual acts, then he wouldn't be so far behind in taxes and buried in debt. It's well-known that the tax collectors can 'ignore' or 'write-off' a missed payment in return for sexual favors. Most people would accept to escape the expense. Kirishima didn't. Either the man has more pride than him, or Kirishima is just oblivious.

Whatever the reason, Bakugo was not expecting Kirishima's reaction. If he had asked Kirishima to stay, the other would have. Most of his bed partners can't wait to leave. Bakugo's not a gentle lover, and he knows this. Deku says that he is only 'rough' and 'mean' during coupling because he is afraid of falling in love. The last three words had him sticking his tongue out with disgust while the rest of his body suffered from a shiver of the same. His brother is wrong. Deku only thinks that because he is married and starry-eyed for the half-and-half bastard.

' _You're so afraid to have anyone love you because you don't want a commitment,_ ' Deku tells him. ' _You don't want anything holding you back. But that's no way to live life_!'

'You keep 'romance' how you like, and I'll keep 'romance' in MY way!'

Deku isn't wrong. Not entirely. Bakugo has made his way to the top without anyone's help. There was no one to hold him back, he had no responsibilities to a person, a spouse or child, and he's just too smart for a relationship. He made something of himself without knowing anyone who could push him to the front of the line or put in a good word or pay his way into this position. He did it all on his own. ALL on his own!

So, why does he keep thinking about Kirishima? Why did he give permission for the man to stay on in his house? He's a judge; he can overturn the decision if he so wished it, but he doesn't want to. With another roar of rage, he stomped the other front leg of the chair off, faster than the first.

"Great! Just fucking great! Now I need a new chair!"

* * *

Kirishima lifts the ax over his head and brings the blade down to split the wood. He had a fitful sleep and woke up before dawn feeling anxious to see a layer of fresh snow has covered the ground. The stableman was just getting up when he did, and Kirishima asked the older man if there is anything he can do or something that needs to be done. The man smiled at Kirishima and asked if he can split the wood. Kirishima could tell the older man was delighted and relieved that someone else is wielding the ax. It's not an issue for him. He likes chopping food. He finds it oddly calming, which is what he needs after the event of last night.

'What did I do wrong?'

Kirishima keeps coming back to that same question, wracking his brain for an answer. Bakugo's reaction didn't fit the pleasure the other man felt at the time. Kirishima didn't bite him, did he? No, not bite, but maybe scratched the skin with the tip of his teeth? He's confident his lips encased the jagged edges entirely for he has the indents inside his mouth to prove it. So, what other reason is there?

'I felt a connection...it was special. Did Bakugo feel it too? Is that why he got upset?' he grins. 'He's probably just scared of his feelings! He's a hard-shelled guy! I'm sure that's it! Best keep it to myself, though.' Kirishima feels a spot of wet on the tip of his nose. He looks up to see the gray sky fluttering with snowflakes once again. 'The first real snow of the season,' He says, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes to watch as a snowflake lands on the tip of his tongue. 'I should be grateful I have a place to stay for the winter.'

"Hey! Spiky-Hair!"

Kirishima spins around, still holding his ax and almost strikes Bakugo with it. The judge easily dodges by leaning back.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill me?" Bakugo hollers.

"No! No, I wasn't! I'm sorry! I was just startled, and the ax is in my hand!" Kirishima drops the tool and puts his hands up. "I really didn't try to hurt you!"

Kirishima took a quick moment to appreciate the manly handsomeness of Bakugo. The gray fur on his shoulders stretched down and around his torso while the rest of his body's covered by the thick black wool of the cloak. Even with the scowl, gazing upon Bakugo in the winter air with light snowflakes fluttering around him is a picture he wants to paint so he can remember it forever. If he knew how to paint, that is. It's easy to blame the redness he feels in his cheeks on the cold.

"I came out here to tell you that I've changed my mind about you staying here," Bakugo says. "I want you to leave," with that, Bakugo turns and begins to walk away.

Kirishima follows him. "Wait! Wait, Judge Bakugo! You-you can't! Don't go back on your word now!" Kirishima leaps in front of him, but the frowning judge ducks around him. "Don't ignore me! Last night, what happened, what I did, I really liked it!" He continues to follow Bakugo through the courtyard. "Please, if I did something wrong, or something you didn't like, then let me correct it! Please!" He is now stepping backward while Bakugo progresses forward. "Please, just give me a chance! I can- GAH!"

Kirishima's back bumps into something hard and a pile of snow falls onto his head and shoulders. "It's cold! It's cold!"

Bakugo points and laughs at Kirishima. "Ha ha ha! Get a load of you! You look like a snowman that's been beaten by the stupid stick!"

Kirishima shakes and brushes the snow off, ignoring Bakugo's comment and laughing as well. "Good thing nothing went down the back of my pants! That would really be cold!"

"Maybe I can keep you on as my personal fool," Bakugo offers.

"I can do that!" Kirishima says. "I'll do anything you want me to, Judge Bakugo! Just please, let me stay here? Let me work off my debt! Whatever I did to upset you last night, I'm sorry! I'll make up for it!"

"Move out of my way, peasant!"

"No! You're a judge! Give me a solid, lawful reason why you are kicking me out of your house and going back on your word! I've done everything you've asked of me so far! Look at all the wood I've split! And the boar! And...and last night. I can be a lot of use to you! But I want a lawful reason. A lawful one!" Kirishima demands.

Bakugo narrows his eyes at the redhead. He can see the determination in the other's eyes, and it pisses him off. "A lawful answer? Hm. I see. How about, I just don't want you here?" He gives a rude smile to the other. "Case closed. Now get out of my way!" Bakugo pushes past Kirishima but feels something pulling him back. What's got his cloak?! He looks over his shoulder to see Kirishima, flat on the snow, gripping the end of the cloak. "Are you deaf as well as stupid! I said, 'LEAVE!' Get the hell off me, you asshole!"

"Please let me stay!" Kirishima begs. "You've brought me to my knees! See! I am a desperate man! An honest man! I just want to work and get my home back!"

"You bleat and cry like a slaughtered goat!" Bakugo shouts at him, trying to pull his cloak from Kirishima, but the other's grip is strong! "LET GO OF ME YOU FUNGUS!"

Bakugo begins kicking snow in Kirishima's face. In this action, however, Bakugo loses his footing and lands on the ground. Shocked, bewildered, and his anger rising, Bakugo slowly blinks the snowflakes from his lashes, thinking of ways he is going to pummel the life out of the redhead. He sits up and glares at Kirishima's stupid, crooked face and smile. So, the bastard thinks this is funny?

"I'm sorry, Judge Bakugo! I'll help you up!" Kirishima is on his feet and holds a hand out to Bakugo, but it's slapped away.

"I can get up on my own, bastard!" Bakugo stands up and brushes the snow off of his cloak and pants. "I ought to horsewhip you for what you did!"

"If I let you do that, will you let me stay?"

Bakugo stares at Kirishima, his face hard, but his eyes wide. "You've got to be shitting me," he smirks. "No one would willingly offer their backs to get it whipped!" The serious look on Kirishima's face says otherwise. "Are you a complete moron? Do you hear what you are saying?"

Kirishima nods. "I speak the truth. Unlike you, Judge Bakugo, I honor my word! You told me to show you how far I would go to pay off my debt! I honored my word and came to your room. You still can't give me a reason why you sent me away last night! If you don't give me a reason, then I will have to earn your respect and my place here in another way. And if that means enduring pain, then it is a small price to pay."

"Fine. Put your money where your mouth is, if you had any, and get your ass to the stables. I have a firm hand when it comes to dealing with those who piss me off! Move it!"

Bakugo follows behind Kirishima as the redhead goes into the stables. Bakugo instructs him to brace himself against one of the posts. Kirishima removes his jerkin and shirt, bearing his muscular back. Bakugo already has the horsewhip and taps it against the palm of his leather glove. When Kirishima folds his arms over his head on the post, Bakugo frowns. The idiot is really doing it! That same determination and fearlessness he witnessed in the courtroom shows itself again! Bakugo raises the whip, ready to strike the skin, but he doesn't. Going back on his LAST word, Bakugo tosses the whip to the hay covered floor and says,

"I'm not going to whip you; you sack of horse shit! Put your damn clothes back on and go back to splitting wood! After that, fetch water from the well, get the potatoes peeled, slaughter one of the lambs, and shovel the grain!"

Kirishima smiles as he listens to Bakugo's orders while dressing. "So, this means I can stay?"

"Oh, you can stay," Bakugo points a threatening finger at him. "But I'm going to work your ass off! I'm going to work you so damn hard you'll be begging me to cut you some slack, and I won't! I've got a whole list of things you need to do, and you have to do them without fail! Got it?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you, Judge Bakugo! I'll get started on all of that right now! You won't regret this! I'll give the chores all the best of me and then even more some!" He flexes his biceps. "You can count on me!"

"Quick flapping your gums and get to work, fungus!"

Bakugo spins on his heel, and as he is leaving the stable, one of the horses in the stall lifts its tail and lets out a fart. Bakugo freezes in place, his back stiffening, as he hears muffled snickering behind him. He spins around again to give Kirishima a death glare. The man is looking up at the ceiling and biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. Bakugo decides to keep his unbreakable dignity and exits the stable without a word.

* * *

Kirishima is still laughing about the horse and Bakugo while peeling potatoes in the kitchen. The maids busy themselves with preparing dinner. He's come to learn their names; the old cook is Madam Kayo. The three younger maids are Riki, Chuya, and Tamura. The head maid, who runs the manor and holds the duplicate keys, is Aya. The old stable hand is Matsu. There are others he hasn't met yet but has greeted them in passing.

He is two potatoes away from finishing when the distant sound of a musical tune reaches his ears. Kirishima pauses in peeling to listen. The song sounds as if it is coming from a flute.

"Judge Bakugo plays the panpipes when he's aggravated," Madam Kayo tells Kirishima while kneading the bread dough. "It helps to soothe him. Judge Bakugo is an intelligent young man. Full of talent, he is," She adds more flour to the dough. "I don't think there's anything he can't do if he tries it for the first time. He can dominate anything!"

"Really? Huh. I guess I'm not surprised by that," Kirishima looks in the direction of the music. "Sounds nice, though. The tune, I mean. But panpipes don't seem like the type of instrument a guy like Judge Bakugo would play."

"He plays a lot of them," adds Riki. "Like the drum and the lute! Oh! And the hand harp, too!"

"Wow? All those? I can only play the feasting horn," Kirishima says and they all laugh.

"Judge Bakugo is a hard one to put up with," comments Madam Kayo. "But he just needs the right person in his life to help remind him to be humble, and not so self-centered."

"Oh, I hear ya," Kirishima says while peeling the last potato.

Chuya comes back into the kitchen and says, "Don't forget, we need to bring more wood to Judge Bakugo's chambers."

Kirishima leaps up from the floor. "I'll carry it, no worries!"

Kirishima gathers some logs from beside the stone oven and carries them to Bakugo's chambers. As he gets closer to the room, the music becomes louder. He sees that the door is slightly open, and with his shoulder, Kirishima gently nudges it open. Peeking around the wood, he spots Bakugo sitting in the windowsill, dressed in a cream-colored bell-sleeve tunic and brown pants. Bakugo's lips glide along the panpipes; his eyes closed in calm concentration while the snow falls outside as if dancing to the music. The image of Bakugo like this will forever be frozen in Kirishima's mind. His spying is revealed when the door releases a creak.

Bakugo removes the panpipes from his lips and looks at the door only to frown at the sight. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey," Kirishima says in greeting, carrying the wood over to the fireplace. "Chuya told me you needed more wood for the fire, so I brought you some."

"Whatever. Have you done all your chores?"

"All except the slaughtering," Kirishima says. "What's the lamb for, anyway?"

Bakugo snorts and turns to look out at the falling snow. "It's my brother's stupid birthday in two days, and he wants to celebrate it here. Mutton is a favorite of his. I don't want to host, but it looks good in the public eye."

Kirishima puts a log on the fire for him. "Does Izuku play any instruments?"

"That's Sheriff Izuku to you," Bakugo reminds him. "And yes, he does. Only the flute, though. He's not that musical."

"I wouldn't think you are musical," Kirishima says. "I would think your brother is the one to play music."

Bakugo snorts again, turning to Kirishima with a hard stare. "There is nothing I can't do! I want to know anything and everything that I can! Music is just one of those skills that take talent, which I have an ocean of."

Kirishima laughs. "I know that! But you play really nice music, Judge Bakugo. Are you going to play at Sheriff Izuku's celebration?"

"No. The husband will do that. I'm just hosting the damn thing. Fucking annoying is what it is,"

"Well...let me know if you need any help getting things together for it," Kirishima offers. "I'll have the lamb slaughtered by tonight, and it will be ready for the celebration."

"Good. Now leave me be,"

"I can stay for a while...keep you company?"

Bakugo smirks. "What makes you think I want YOUR company?"

Kirishima scratches his cheek and gives a lopsided smile. "Just...you know. Some man time. Man to man, you know? We can arm wrestle or talk about our manly deeds?"

Bakugo lifts his brows. "Man time? Really? You consider that a thing to do?"

"Well...yeah. I guess? I like being around you, Judge Bakugo."

"Look, just because I fucked your mouth doesn't mean I like you. Is that what you think?"

"N-No. I know you don't like me. You've made it clear," Kirishima flushes. "I just think that...you would like some company. Companionship. Loyalty. Trust."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "If I want all that, I'd get a damn dog!"

Kirishima sighs. "Okay. I guess the answer is no. Sorry to bother you, Judge Bakugo. I'll just go."

Bakugo thinks for a moment, then calls out to Kirishima. "Hold up,"

Kirishima looks back at him.

"You play cards?"

"Yeah, actually! I do!"

"Have you ever stripped while playing cards?"

"No?"

Bakugo smirks. "Sucks for you then," he stands from the windowsill. "Because I'm damn good at strip card games, and it's something men like you should know. You'll be completely naked in no time. One piece of clothing for every game you lose. Are you a sore loser?"

"I'm not. If the challenge is honest and fair, and I lose, then that's how it is. I do challenge you to cards, Judge Bakugo!" Kirishima smirks and closes the door. "Maybe I'll have YOU naked!"

"Oh, now you're in for it," Bakugo says, going over to the desk to take out a deck of cards, shuffling them in numerous styles. "You'll soon be sitting in that chair, bare-assed and freezing, while I make a seat cushion out of your clothes!"

Kirishima sits at the table and slams his fist on the dark surface. "Alright, let's do this! First one fully naked has to suck the other off! Or are those stakes too high for you, Judge?"

Bakugo's smirk matches Kirishima's. "Ha! You think that will put me off? I never lose, so I'm not concerned! I guess it wouldn't hurt to see you on your knees again," Bakugo slams the deck in the center of the table. "Cut the cards!"

"With pleasure!"

 **TBC**


	4. Stripped

*****Warnings: Language, sexual language, crowd violence, rioting, naked Bakugo, some humor*****

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stripped**

Bakugo has his cards in a death grip while the rest of his body sits ridged even though he is freezing. Each hand they played alternated losers, and it is this final hand that will determine the winner. Both he and Kirishima sit only in their pants with the redhead wearing a smug look that could either be a bluff, or a win. Bakugo couldn't afford to lose. If he fails, then he will have to, regrettably, do what is right. Glancing at his cards, they are nothing. He has a losing hand unless Kirishima's cards are lower than his.

And why isn't that asshole cold like him?!

"Are you ready, Judge Bakugo?"

"I was born ready!" Bakugo slams his cards down to reveal a pair of sevens. His eye and upper lip twitch in unison as he watches the sharp-tooth smile grow into a grin. 'Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

Kirishima lays out his cards. "Two kings and a ten."

"Fuck!"

Kirishima folds his hands behind his head and crosses his legs, rocking back on the chair. "You know what to do, Judge. Off with the pants!"

Bakugo snarls and grips the edges of the table. He can't believe he lost! He never fails at cards! "You cheated!"

"How could I have cheated? I'm not wearing anything to hide cards," Kirishima says. "And cheating isn't a manly virtue." Seeing how upset and frustrated Bakugo is, Kirishima fears that one, the man will bite his dick clean off, and two, he still has to appeal to the judge. In most circumstances, he wouldn't accept giving up when he is in the right. But he needs to keep Bakugo happy. With a sigh, he says, "Would you like me to fold my hand instead?"

"NO! You idiot! You do that, and I'll box your ears!" Bakugo stands up from the chair and removes his pants. The room is too cold, and once that chill hit the last part of his body that was warm, he shivers. "T-There! Now undo your pants and let's get it over with!"

"Wait! Judge Bakugo, you don't have to do this," Kirishima says. "Since I won, I want to change my reward from our first deal,"

"What is it? Make it quick!"

"You're not used to the cold, are you?" Kirishima chuckles. "Your manhood is retreating so far into your body I can barely see it." Bakugo sneers at him, nearly frothing at the mouth. "So, since I won, why don't we go to your bed instead and get warm under the blankets?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! You're not afraid, are you? Real men like to cuddle!" Kirishima flexes his muscles. "I'm here to serve you, remember? A man is not supposed to go back on his word, but they can swap for something different. You're cold, and I won," Kirishima gives him a serious look. "I want to be in your bed, Judge Bakugo."

"In…my bed? You want to get in my bed?"

"Together," Kirishima stands up from the chair. "No one has to know."

"Are you suggesting this because you don't want to do chores to pay off your debts?"

"No. I will do whatever you ask of me,"

Bakugo glances towards his bed and shivers with the cold. The sun has set, and the fire is burning low. He doesn't want to suck Kirishima off since he has never done it with another man before. After all, he is a judge, a respected city official appointed by the king and the people. To lower himself to perform a sexual act with a peasant (wherein he is not the dominant one,) is socially unacceptable. He may have agreed to the challenge, but he was also confident that he would win. Instead, he lost. It's not in his nature to go back on his word in a challenge. But as Kirishima pointed out, the reward can be changed, so long as it's honored. Letting Kirishima lay in bed with him is, at the very least, and equal act.

"Alright, fine. Get in the bed, but keep your pants on!"

Kirishima chuckles. "I promise to keep my hands above the sheets as well." As he goes over to the bed, Kirishima takes a moment to admire the massive size of mixed furs that make up the main blanket. He runs his hand along the fur, taking in the texture and colors; browns and grays. "Wolf furs," Kirishima states. "Did you hunt them yourself?"

"No," Bakugo goes to the other side of the bed. "It belonged to my grandfather; then it was passed down to my mother, and now to me."

"A family heirloom," Kirishima's smile slowly slipped to a frown. He remembers all the family heirlooms he had to sell to keep the tax collectors off his back. "You must really treasure it to keep this long. It's great quality fur. It shows signs that it's been well-cared for after so many years of use."

"Deku got the good silver; I got the fur blanket," Bakugo slips under the covers and the furs. "Well, hurry up, you moron," he notices the solemn look Kirishima's face. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing," Kirishima settles into the bed, marveling at the plush softness the mattress and pillows. "Oh, wow…this is soft! I bet this is what clouds would feel like!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You have the mind of a child! How long do you plan to stay in my bed anyway?"

"Until you're warm," Kirishima grins.

"I'm warm now."

"Then why is your bottom lip quivering?"

"It's not quivering! I don't quiver!"

Kirishima laughs at that. "I won't tell anyone,"

"I DON'T QUIVER!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, there's no reason to scream like that."

The two fall silent and stare at the ceiling with ample space between them. Kirishima wants to move closer, but that wasn't part of the agreement. Bakugo agreed to the bed, but not to cuddling. Baby steps with Judge Bakugo. It's impressive that he is in bed with Bakugo at all. Maybe the man is warming up to him?

"Hey, don't you have a lamb to slaughter? For my brother's birthday celebration. You said you would do it tonight."

Kirishima rolls over to face Bakugo. "You want me to leave already?"

"I'm warm now, so your services in this bed are no longer required. Finish your chores."

Kirishima sighs. "Alright." 'So much for that,' he gets out of bed and dresses, then throws wood in the fire. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Judge Bakugo."

"Whatever."

Bakugo waits until the door closes and Kirishima is gone before slaps his hands to his face. The look on the redhead's face when he told him to leave was that of a hurt puppy. Kirishima should have been born a dog, or at least one of those mixed breed wolves. The only trait he and Kirishima have in common is brute strength. Bakugo will admit that Kirishima is a bit more rugged than he is, but Bakugo grew up in the city, while the redhead lived in the woods. Kirishima is used to hard labor, and though Kirishima's body is strong, his brain and heart are soft. The bastard is in this mess because he holds manly values and morals over reality.

"What a stupid, stupid man." Though his mouth said the words, his brain thinks the opposite, and now Bakugo's annoyed. "Damn it all! Might as well get dressed and get some paperwork done!" In truth, he wanted to stop thinking about Kirishima, so he set to catch up on some much-needed document signing.

He broke three quill tips.

* * *

The next morning, Kirishima is drawing water from the well when he notices Bakugo and Matsu heading into the stable. Bakugo's dressed in his judge robes, so Kirishima assumes he is going to the courthouse. Kirishima hurries to the stables to catch Bakugo before the man leaves to ask if anything specific needs to be done today. He places the bucket of water beside the grain barrel just as Bakugo is mounting a horse. Their eyes meet, and Kirishima gives the judge a friendly smile. He wishes Bakugo would smile for him, at least once. Not that cruel smile, but a genuine one. The judge would be stunning!

"Good morning, Judge Bakugo," Kirishima greets him. "Off to the courthouse?"

"That's why I'm wearing my robes, dummy," Bakugo answers back.

"Have a safe ride then," Kirishima says. "Oh, before you go, I wanted to ask if there is anything specific you need me to do today. I slaughtered the lamb last night, so the meat is ready."

"Hmph. Think I can trust you to get a gift for Deku if I give you money?"

"Yes, you can trust me to do that," Kirishima says. "What does your brother like?"

"He likes wine," Bakugo takes a few coins from the pouch on his belt and holds them out to Kirishima. "Go to the winery and get him a bottle."

Kirishima takes the coins and pockets them. "You can count on me!"

"Good. That's one less thing I have to do for this stupid celebration. I'll be home after dark as well."

"Is anyone going with you?" Kirishima asks. "Need me to accompany you? I'll be your bodyguard! We can get Sheriff Izuku's gift together!"

Bakugo scoffs. "I don't need a bodyguard. I have errands to run after court anyway,"

"Judge Bakugo," Matsu interjects. "I think it is a wise idea to have Kirishima accompany you. Just as an extra set of strong hands and eyes. There have been more riots on the streets recently as the city is in a state of unrest. As a political figure, they look to you for help, but many might see you as an enemy. I fear for your safety, Judge Bakugo."

"Matsu is right!" Kirishima agrees. "It's dangerous for you to be alone right now. I'm a common man the same as the people in the city. I'll be able to talk with them if approached."

Bakugo's eyebrow twitches.

"Judge Bakugo, let me prepare the carriage instead?" Matsu offers. "That way, Kirishima can drive it, and you'll have an extra layer of protection."

"Seriously, the both of you are pissing me off," He looks at Kirishima. "Okay, fine. Get the carriage ready, but only because it's too cold to travel by horse anyway!" The old man isn't wrong. The city is becoming violent and has been for the last couple of months. With winter here, people will be hungry as well as angry. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Bakugo's carriage is small with a seat for only two people. He gets inside and closes the door, putting the latch down to lock it. He pulls the blinds down over the windows but pauses at the last one to stick his head out and ask Kirishima if the idiot even knows where they're going. Kirishima gives him a thumbs up and says that he does. Oh well. Bakugo doesn't mind being late to the court. Tokoyami and Momo can handle it until he gets there. He growls when the carriage rocks as Kirishima climbs up onto the driver's seat. "Sounds like a fucking water buffalo!" Bakugo grumbles to himself and the carriage jerks into motion.

Kirishima has never driven a carriage before, but it can't be that different from a mule and wagon. He knows how to handle horses, and this carriage only needs one sturdy horse to pull it. Bakugo didn't see them do it, but Matsu handed Kirishima a club to keep for protection. Kirishima hopes he won't have to use it. His fists and boots have yet to fail him in a brawl. While he cannot blame the people for being angry over the high taxes and harsh laws, Kirishima doesn't believe that violence is the answer.

As Kirishima turns the street corner that leads to the courthouse, he quickly pulls the horse to a stop when he sees a crowd of people gathered outside. He can hear their angry shouts from where he is.

"What's all that racket?" Bakugo opens the blind of the window to look out and sees the crowd. "What the fuck?"

"It's not safe for us to go there," Kirishima says. "We should turn back."

"Wait," Bakugo notices Momo's carriage parked alongside the courthouse. "Shit, that's Yaoyorozu's carriage! I bet she's barricaded inside!"

"What do we do, Bakugo? We can't leave her in there!"

"Where the hell is Deku?! He should have broken this crowd up by now!"

"I'm sure city guards are on their way," Kirishima says. "This crowd is too large and loud to go unnoticed!" The courthouse is in the center of the city where activity and traffic are heavy. "You can't go over there, Bakugo. Let me go instead. Tell me if there is another way into the courthouse!" Kirishima is startled when the horse suddenly rears and lets out a panicked cry. He looks towards the crowd to see that the people have spotted them, and they're throwing stones. "Bakugo! Stay inside!"

Kirishima tries desperately to calm the horse who is getting hit with stones. The horse finally panics and takes off towards the crowd. Kirishima tugs and yanks on the reins to control the horse, but the animal ignores it. They ride straight into the crowd, but the horse stops and rears again when its surrounded by so many people. The carriage and Kirishima jerk forward at the quick, sudden stop. Kirishima doesn't hesitate to lift the club to hold over his head as a warning to anyone who may try to jump him or the carriage.

"ALL OF YOU! BACK OFF! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Kirishima shouts at them. At the moment, some of the people have unbuckled the horse and are force leading it away. "THAT'S NOT YOURS!" Kirishima stumbles when the carriage starts to rock violently. A group of people are attempting to tip the carriage over. They must know that Bakugo, or some other city official, is inside. "BAKUGO! DON'T COME OUT!"

Inside the carriage, Bakugo tries to open the carriage door but the latch is stuck. He lets out a loud curse, regretting the fact that he had the chance to get this latch fixed a long time ago but kept putting it off. Now he's stuck! He's slammed forward when the carriage begins to rock. Bakugo hears the shouts and curses from the people outside as well as Kirishima attempting to control the crowd. Bakugo tries to steady himself inside the carriage as it keeps rocking. He feels the carriage tipping more, and then it topples over onto its side. The door is against the road, trapping Bakugo. During the fall, he hit his head on something hard, and his vision is blurred. Placing a hand to his head, he pulls it back to see bright red blood on his palm. He glances up to see hands reaching in through the window, trying to grab at him. The carriage makes a hissing sound as it starts to slide along the road with the weight of the people pressing against it.

Bakugo feels for the knife at his belt, pulls it out, and starts slashing at the hands. The hands pull away but come back doubled. If it weren't for the blow to his head and his foggy vision, Bakugo would have started breaking arms instead of slicing at them.

In a matter of moments, the hands reaching for him all disappear, and shouts of terror fill the air around him. Bakugo hears the horn of the city guards, as well as the unmistakable sounds of cracking bone. He takes this time to lift himself out of the carriage window to observe what's happening. The blood has leaked into one eye, hindering his vision. The city guards on horseback did not hold back with breaking the crowd. They freely use their swords, spears, clubs, and horses to force the people to retreat. Some people didn't make it, and as Bakugo watches the crowd scatter, he sees a dozen fallen bodies on the road. They have either been trampled to death or killed. Bakugo then sees Kirishima standing guard of him, club in hand, with dark blood on the wood and three bodies around the carriage. Kirishima is panting heavily, and Bakugo can see him trembling, too.

"Kirishima?"

"Bakugo! You're hurt!" Kirishima says when he turns around and sees the blood. "We need to get inside the courthouse!"

Bakugo just nods as he lets Kirishima help him from the damaged carriage. Bakugo stumbles when his feet hit the road, and Kirishima wraps an arm around his waist to support him.

"I got you, I got you," Kirishima keeps repeating as he guides Bakugo to the front courthouse doors. He bangs on the door with his free hand, shouting for anyone to let them in. The door opens, and it is a guard who recognizes Bakugo and ushers them both inside.

"Katsuki!"

Kirishima and Bakugo see Yaoyorozu hurrying towards them with Tokoyami right behind.

"How in the world did you make it through that crowd?" Tokoyami asks.

"The city guards came. Bakugo needs his head looked at!" Kirishima says. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Says Yaoyorozu, motioning for Kirishima to follow her. Tokoyami helps Kirishima to steady Bakugo. "We got here before the crowd arrived," She says. "Once it grew larger, the guards shut the doors and locked them for our safety."

"We've been trapped in here for more than two hours," Tokoyami says, letting Kirishima help Bakugo into a chair in one of the spare office rooms. "We had a messenger sneak out to warn the city guard."

"Where the hell is Deku?" Bakugo asks, knocking Yaoyorozu's hand away when she tries to hold a cloth to his head. He does it himself.

"We received word from Shouto that Izuku isn't feeling well today," Tokoyami answers. "Not that it would have mattered. He couldn't control that crowd by himself. We are lucky to have had more guards here today. The day might have ended differently if they weren't."

"What a fucking shit-show this has turned in to," Bakugo says.

"But we knew this would happen eventually," Says Yaoyorozu. "Just not this soon."

"It's winter," Kirishima says. "People are hungry and cold,"

"As the three Magistrates of this city, we have a duty to the people," says Tokoyami. "It pains and frustrates me to know that there is only so much we can do to help these people in these hard times."

"But you still get paid," Kirishima points out. "You're all paid to enforce the laws placed by the king that oppresses the people…and that's what makes you their enemies."

"We are quite aware," Says Yaoyorozu. "But the three of us have done a lot of charity work for the city, as well as dipping into our own funds to help. There is only so much we can do when our hands are bound by the king's rule and royal council."

"And we work anonymously as well," Bakugo adds, pulling the cloth away to measure the amount of blood on it. He places a clean spot of the cloth back on the wound. "If the bastard asshole king knows we're secretly helping others, we could lose our positions."

Kirishima raises a curious brow at Bakugo. "Help others? You were ready to have me tossed out on the street!"

"Adults like you should be able to handle yourselves!" Bakugo glares at him with one eye.

"What Bakugo means is, he puts money towards orphanages and workhouses," Tokoyami says.

Kirishima smiles at Bakugo who turns away from him with a grunt.

"I support the unwed mothers' houses," says Yaoyorozu. "The king has banned all funding for them, and now they depend on volunteers to support them. If the king finds out I'm going against one of his personal morals, I could be imprisoned, and then who will help them?"

"Both Bakugo and I donate to the soup and bread kitchens," Tokoyami adds. "But I donate more money to the local schools. Yes, we get paid, but we give the extra funds we make away to others who need it more."

"You have to let the city know this," Kirishima says. "If they know you're doing your best to help, they won't be attacking like this!"

"Didn't you hear her, Kirishima?" Bakugo hisses at him. "We could lose our jobs or be imprisoned for secretly going against the king! Nothing can get done if we're behind bars or end up beggars on the street!"

"Then…why were the three of you so hard on me that day in court?" Kirishima asks.

Yaoyorozu sighs softly. "We don't mean to be, but we have to keep up the persona of a judge. We are city officials appointed by the king, after all. We have to work in the shadows if we want to do what is right."

"In the end, we are all just trying to live," Tokoyami says.

Kirishima understands and says, "Then I thank all of you for helping as best you can when many others won't."

"Keep in mind that things may get worse before they get better," Tokoyami adds. "I long for the king to agree to build a university where anyone can study and learn. Our last king and current one rather keep the people ignorant, thinking that is the best way to control them. As we've witnessed today, that logic isn't working."

"The bleeding's stopped," Bakugo says. "Regardless of our donations and charity, nothing is going to change any time soon. Although, I would look damn good on that throne."

Kirishima laughs at that.

Tokoyami says, "Bakugo, the last type of ego you need is that of a king."

"Hey, why don't you two make yourselves useful and figure out what how we get home," Bakugo says. "I don't want to spend all night here if we can help it."

Tokoyami nods. "I'll go speak with the guards. Yaoyorozu, why don't you make us all some tea? It will help to calm the nerves."

"Yes, I agree," she says. "Mr. Kirishima, would you like some tea as well?"

"If it's not too much trouble?"

Bakugo waits for the other two to leave before he turns to Kirishima. "You're not your normal self right now," he says. "What's wrong?"

"Bakugo…are you seriously asking me that? Those people tried to kill you! I…I had to…I couldn't stop them!" Kirishima clenches his teeth and fists. "They weren't listening! I didn't want to do it…but I…I just started swinging that club when I saw them grabbing for you! I didn't want them hurting you! I think…I think I may have killed some of them! I don't always know my own strength!" He brings his clenched fists up to rest his forehead against them, trying to hold back his tears. "I couldn't bear to see them hurt you! But I didn't want to hurt them either!"

Bakugo sighs heavily, and despite a raging headache, he reaches out to clamp a hand on Kirishima's shoulder to offer the man some comfort. "It was self-defense too, you know. They would have gone after you. It's unfortunate what happened out there…and you shouldn't feel bad for trying to protect me as well as yourself."

"Bakugo…I've never killed anyone before."

"You don't know if you killed them," Bakugo says. "Try to think of it as hunting. If those people were wild boars coming at you, you wouldn't hesitate to kill them."

"That's nothing like hunting, Bakugo," Kirishima whispers, though he understands that Bakugo is trying to make him feel better. "I hunt to survive. The wolf hunts the deer for food, and we do the same. I don't hunt and trap animals because I enjoy it, but because it's necessary to live. These people…they are just upset and frustrated. I didn't mean to hurt them!"

"Hey…I do understand how you feel about not wanting to kill anyone. I have the power to sentence people to death for committing terrible crimes. I've had to do it in the past. I didn't like it at all, and after the third person I had sent to the gallows…I stopped doing it. I've been fortunate to not have a death-worthy case come before me in more than a year. But I don't like doing it, and I will go out of my fucking way to avoid it. It's going to be hard for a bit, and it will weigh on your mind, but you have to learn to get passed it. You can't undo what you have done. And there is a chance that those people out there would have killed you. Think about that whenever this accidental deed haunts and fills your head with guilt. Okay?"

Kirishima sniffles a little, but nods against his folded hands.

"And…thanks for saving me out there, spiky-hair," Bakugo mumbles softly. "I guess I made the right choice taking you into my house."

Kirishima's eyes widen when he lifts his head to look at Bakugo. "You…you really mean that?"

Bakugo wouldn't look at him, crossing his arms and spinning on the chair to give Kirishima his back.

"Bakugo…thank you. Your words mean a lot to me,"

"Yeah, well, don't think you'll hear them again. And if you try to hug me or touch me, I will smack the ever-loving shit out of you. Got it?"

Kirishima wipes away his tears with a smile and says, "Yeah, I got it!"

Kirishima doesn't know what he's getting himself into, nor does he care. Bakugo just admitted that he enjoys, or rather tolerates, Kirishima's company. And that is more than enough for Kirishima.

'I don't know what it is about you, Bakugo; you crazy bastard! But I know I don't ever want to leave your side!'

"Wipe that stupid, silly smile off your face!" Bakugo shouts. "It's annoying!"

 **TBC**


	5. There's Only Us

*****Okay, so this is the final chapter, folks! I never planned for this fic to be long. It actually turned out a chapter longer than I thought I would! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it and those who leave comments and kudos! Again, this was a Christmas present for my friend!**  
 *****Warnings: Language, Romance, a happy ending**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: There's Only Us**

After the front of the courthouse was cleared, Bakugo and the others left together, escorted by the city guards. They dropped Momo off first to ensure she got home safely. Tokoyami was next.

On the carriage ride heading back to the manor, Kirishima remained silent for a while after Momo and Tokoyami were dropped off. Bakugo noticed this right away and at first, didn't say anything, figuring the man will start rambling at the mouth any minute. But when Kirishima continues to remain silent, Bakugo speaks to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kirishima looks up from staring at his lap when he hears Bakugo's question. "Huh? Oh, nothing, I guess. Feeling exhausted from the day."

Bakugo nods. "Yeah, it's been a shitty day."

"I'm also surprised that I learned so much about you," Kirishima smiles at him. "I didn't know you were such a kind-hearted guy under all that anger and crankiness!"

Bakugo glares at him. "I do what I can," he turns to look out the carriage window. "Why did you save me today? You could have taken off for shelter...you didn't need to defend me. It baffles me."

Kirishima blushes. "Well...um...I saw they wanted to hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen. Despite the people I hurt...I'm still relieved that you are safe above everything else."

"But why are you so attached to me?" Bakugo asks. "I am the one who helped take away your family home. I would have put you in jail or sent you to the gallows. The last is the least likely, but not the first. You should hate me."

"I know I should," he says with a laugh. "But I can't. Ever since that night when we...did that together," he blushes harder. "I guess something just clicked. I know I don't want to leave your side. I don't know why...I want to say it's love...but that's kind of a man and woman thing right? We're both men, so...I think it's different, right?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "My brother loves his husband, so it's not just a word used between man and woman. And I doubt you feel 'love,'" he lifts the corner of his upper lip. "I don't do love. Do I look like someone who believes in love? Or who needs love?"

"You would benefit from it, I think," Kirishima says, not at all surprised by Bakugo's words. "I think you're afraid it will make you seem weak when I know that nothing can make Judge Bakugo weak!" He grins.

"That's correct, and don't you fucking forget it," Bakugo says. "Remember, you're only in my house working off the debt you owe. You want your family house back, right?"

Kirishima nods. "Yeah, I do,"

Bakugo raises a curious brow and adds, "But?"

Kirishima twiddles his fingers, unable to look Bakugo in the eye. "But I...I've been doing some thinking. Even if I do buy back my family home...I'll be there all alone. A house is not a home without a family, right?"

Bakugo shrugs his shoulders.

"When I really think about it...the house is just a house. It's made of wood and stone. There are memories in those walls, but they are my memories. I carry the memories of my family with me. So, in a way, I don't really need my family's house and land anymore." Slowly, he lifts his eyes to Bakugo. "It's only the thought of having to leave you that I now feel these doubts. Being with you has flipped my entire world around!"

Bakugo stares blankly at him, unable to speak. No one in his service has ever changed their whole ideals and views just for him. People fear him, wanting to get as far away as they can as soon as possible. That was fine with Bakugo because he could never trust anyone to get close. Kirishima is the first (other than Izuku) person who wants to be in his company by choice. Kirishima came into that courtroom with one thing on his mind; to beat the system and win back his property. Instead, the redhead has chosen to abandon his mission so that they can stay together.

"You can't suddenly feel something intense like that for a person!" Says Bakugo.

"But you immediately hate people when you first meet them! That's a sudden intense feeling, isn't it?" He counters.

Bakugo growls then scoffs, then crosses his arms. "This carriage is too damn slow!" He pounds his fist on the ceiling. "HURRY IT UP, ASSHOLE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" The carriage jerks forward as it picks up speed.

They remain silent the rest of the way to the manor. Bakugo praises himself that he has finally arrived home. He turns to Kirishima and says, "Take the day off tomorrow. You did a lot today and-" Kirishima's lips suddenly press against his. Bakugo freezes, his entire body becoming tense in the seat. Kirishima's lips are soft and warm. Bakugo tries to pull away, but Kirishima holds him back, thrusting a tongue into his mouth. Bakugo struggles harder, managing to break himself away from Kirishima. "Are you insane?! You mangy mutt!" He only said that because Kirishima is panting like a dog.

"Bakugo! I don't care about my home anymore! I want to be wherever you are! I want to stay with you!" He forces Bakugo into an embrace, but the man continues to struggle like a wildcat.

"GET OFF ME, FIEND!"

"BAKUGO!"

The driver hears the commotion and violent jolting of the carriage. The moment he turns to look, deciding whether or not to investigate what's happening, the door flies open. The redhead man falls out of the carriage, landing in a heap on the ground. The driver sees a red mark on man's cheek, and the redhead is glazed over. Judge Bakugo then exits the carriage, dusting his robes, and purposefully steps on the other's chest as he walks inside the manor.

"Sir, are you alright?" The driver asks as he rushes to Kirishima's side. "What happened?"

Kirishima, his jaw stinging from Bakugo's fist, just grins up at the driver and says, "He likes me too. If he didn't like me, he would have punched me three times as hard."

"Pardon my asking, but how is that a good thing to smile about?" The driver asks.

"If you knew him, you'd understand." He chuckles weakly.

"Should I...help you in?"

"Nah. I'm fine here. Thanks for the ride. Judge Bakugo arrived home safely, and that's the most important."

"Well...alright then? Have a good night?"

Kirishima gives the driver a thumbs up.

Bakugo paces in his room. He locked himself inside to keep Kirishima from barging in. The man was like a damn dog! Bakugo fed him ONCE, pat him on the head ONCE, and now the mutt won't leave! And how dare the jerk kiss him like that! Kissing is out of the question! Kirishima will have to be punished! Bakugo will have to punish him now, so that he may rest peacefully tonight knowing the hound dog has been disciplined. He hollers for Kirishima, his eyebrow twitching along with the vein ready to pop in his temple.

He was afraid of this. That first night together when Bakugo felt something for Kirishima, he should have turned the bastard out on the street. Deku warned him that someday, a person would come along that will make him feel wanted and loved. Bakugo threw up a little in his mouth. Usually, the word 'love' and anything about it would make him physically ill. This time, however, it wasn't anger that forced the bit of bile in his throat but his anxiety that maybe, just maybe, Kirishima is right.

"DAMN IT ALL TO THE BOWELS OF HELL! KIRISHIMA!"

Kirishima didn't have to wait for anyone to tell him that Bakugo is looking for him. He can hear his name echoing through the entire house. Bakugo summons him. Kirishima understands the frustration in Bakugo's voice and knows the man is furious with the kiss they shared in the carriage. He's not sorry about the kiss, and he knows Bakugo isn't either. Not entirely. As he told the driver, if Bakugo really were mad at him, that punch would have broken his jaw.

Kirishima rubs the aching jawbone as he walks to Bakugo's room to find the door wide open. He peeks inside. Bakugo stands by the fire, his forearm resting on the mantle with his head upon it. Kirishima comes in and closes the door with a soft click. Bakugo looks over at him, those crimson eyes hard and glaring. Kirishima isn't put off by the glare. In fact, he's fairly certain he can tell the difference between Bakugo's real anger and mock anger. At this moment, Bakugo's expressing mock anger despite the screaming from earlier.

"You called for me?" Kirishima says.

"Took you long enough! When I call you, I want you right here immediately!"

Kirishima smirks. "I will try harder next time. But that might be tricky when I'm outside doing work."

"I don't care," he moves from the mantle to approach Kirishima. "You will light a fire under your ass to make yourself get here faster!"

"I'm glad you want my company that much!" Kirishima says with a grin.

"What are you getting at, shithead?" Bakugo screams. "I don't want your company! I want you to know that you have a damn job to do and I want you to-" Bakugo's stunned when Kirishima pulls him into another kiss. This time, he bites down on the mutt's bottom lip.

"GAH! Ow, that hurt!" Kirishima says, holding his mouth. "I taste blood!"

Bakugo smirks and licks his lips. "Ha! Just try that again, and you'll come out with that whole lip completely missing!"

"Well, it's said that 'love equals pain,'" Kirishima says, licking the last of the blood from his lip.

"Stop using that word! That word is for losers like my brother!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Kirishima's mouth hurts with how wide he's smiling at Bakugo's apparent denial (mixed with confusion).

"It's not a blush! It's rage!" Bakugo counters.

"You're in denial! Admit it! You feel something for me! You're smitten with how I rescued you today!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I'M YOUR HERO!" Kirishima dashes to Bakugo and throws himself into the others arms.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING FUNGUS!" Bakugo tries to push out of the embrace, but the idiot is too strong. "UGGGH! YOU'RE LIKE A LEECH!" He stops when Kirishima nuzzles his neck, feeling the other's nose tickling behind his ear. Bakugo's body tenses for only a second then shudders at the amazing, almost unbelieving feeling it gives him. Such a gentle, simple touch relaxes his entire body. That's never happened before.

"Don't push me away, Bakugo," Kirishima whispers against the blonde's skin. "You deserve someone that's strong and who can take care of you when you need it."

Bakugo's cheeks heat with a real flush. He wants to punch the man in the gut; instead, he allows Kirishima to continue hugging him. "I don't need protecting."

"Then I can be your extra set of hands," Kirishima offers. "I can help around the manor and farmland for you. I can tell you about the people of this city and how to handle them in these hard times. I can endure your insults, your anger, your wrath, and your power."

Bakugo is quiet for a moment, then says, "Why do you insist on being with me? Do you honestly think I want a relationship?"

"No, but I think in time what we have can develop into one!"

Bakugo growls. "We don't 'have' anything!"

Kirishima pulls away to smile at Bakugo. "You don't really believe that. The look on your face right now doesn't match the words coming from your mouth!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Bakugo asks him with a sneer.

"I expect you to be you! That's all!" Kirishima grins and takes Bakugo's hands, pulling the other man towards the bed. "It's been a very long day...and I think both of us want to get our minds off the troubles we face from here on out."

Bakugo understands what Kirishima is trying to do. How can he say 'no' to Kirishima, who is pulling him towards the bed, obviously hinting at something in particular. "I already said you could stay," he says, watching Kirishima's body move as it sits on his bed. "You don't have to go to such lengths to ensure your stay here,"

"But I want to,"

"You're a fool, then," Bakugo says, removing his robes as Kirishima slips off the tunic. "What I am about to take from you; there is no getting it back."

"I'm giving it to you," Kirishima says with a blush. "You're not 'taking it.'"

Bakugo pulls the belt from his pants. "This will not pay for the back taxes you still owe either," he says.

Kirishima grits his teeth while removing his pants to join Bakugo's belt on the floor. "Again, this has nothing to do with that! Why can't you just let someone love you because they want to?"

"I'm not the type of person you can love," Bakugo removes his pants and stands naked before Kirishima's equally bare body.

"I'll be the _judge_ of that," Kirishima grins.

Bakugo rolls his eyes, then crawls overtop of Kirishima, helping the other to settle on the bed. "I'm the only judge here. Before I go any further, are you sure about this?" He wants Kirishima's consent. "Once I get started, I'm not going to stop."

Kirishima reaches his arms up to encircle Bakugo's neck. "I like that you asked me that...but I'm not one you need to be gentle with."

"It's your first time," Bakugo says. "Unless you're lying to me?" He smirks.

"I'm going to ignore that," Kirishima says. Bakugo presses their groins together, and Kirishima's eyes widen. He can feel Bakugo growing harder when they touch. He blushes and says, "I'm happy to know that I've made you so hard for me..."

"We need to release some negative energy," Bakugo pins him down by the shoulders. "I'm not one for 'making love.' I'm going to claim your first time, that's all."

Kirishima has every intention of letting Bakugo enter his body and claim his 'man' virginity. Bakugo is a man who likes a fight, who desires a challenge. If Kirishima is going to win Bakugo's heart, he must first defeat Bakugo at his own game. He wonders if an aroused Bakugo is stronger and more dangerous than regular Bakugo. Kirishima attempts to break free of Bakugo's hold on his shoulders.

Bakugo senses what he is trying to do and he presses his full weight against Kirishima. "Nice try!" Bakugo says with a manic grin, keeping Kirishima pinned to the bed. "You think you can overpower me?"

 _ ***Edited for this site. Read the full scene on AO3***_

Beneath him, Kirishima is blushed bright red, with lazy eyes, panting chest, and extra wild red hair. Bakugo smirks, panting himself and pulls out.

"You still wish to stay with me?" Bakugo asks him. "If you do, then you have to give up your family land and home. Can you do that, Eijiro Kirishima? In your stupid heart, can you really give up everything to be with a brute like me?"

Kirishima lets out a breathy chuckle at Bakugo's question. "I've already said that I hold the memories of my home, and that's all that matters." He lifts himself on his elbows to kiss Bakugo again. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here and be yours."

Bakugo moves off of Kirishima to sit on the side of the bed, his feet touching the soft rub beneath it. "What if I want to make you my personal whore?" He asks.

"You wouldn't do that,"

"Why would you think that? I'm a judge. I can do anything I want," He stills when Kirishima's arms encircle him from behind.

"Because no matter what ruling you give, Judge Bakugo, I will never see myself as your whore," he plants a kiss on Bakugo's shoulder. "And you really don't see me that way either, do you?"

"Pfft. You're a pain in the ass, shitty-hair. But...dogs are messy, and a lot of work. You're a better kind of dog to keep around. So, I guess I'll keep you." Kirishima starts to cry and hugs Bakugo around the neck, almost strangling him. "Hey! You idiot! Let go!"

"I accept, Bakugo! I accept with all my heart! I love you so much! And in the future, you will come to understand and treasure my love for you!"

"YOU BASTARD! IDIOT! ASSHOLE! GET YOUR MITTS OFF ME!"

Kirishima laughs through his tears. "I look at your insults as your way of expressing your love for me!"

"I'll kill you ...you spikey haired bastard!" Bakugo threatens.

"Bakugo...I know you don't see me as a serious man...but please listen to what I'm about to say," he slips his arms around Bakugo's waist. The other doesn't move. "I will keep all of this a secret, I promise you. I don't want the world to know that I have the love of Judge Katsuki Bakugo. I like having you all to myself." He nuzzles a spot behind Bakugo's ear. "I want to help you help the city. We can work together to make things better. We are both strong, but together, we're invincible! I'm content with letting you be the top of the mountain, and I will form the rocks that keep you standing proud and tall. I forgive you of your harsh judgments towards me that day in the courtroom. Call me stupid and dumb, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. You are my home now."

Kirishima's speech touches Bakugo's heart; so much so that he feels the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. If anyone else has said this to him, he wouldn't believe them. But coming from Kirishima, it is genuine and authentic. "You're such a moron," He says in a whisper. "Yet I am not one who backs down from a challenge. You think you can get me to love you? Fine. I challenge you to that. But when I win, you must promise never to pick up and leave. You're stuck here now, forever, no matter what. You got that, dummy?"

Kirishima grins and brings Bakugo into a bone-crushing hug. "YES! Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING HOUND DOG!"

"Everything's going to be alright now," Kirishima tells him, smooshing their cheeks together. "So long as we have each other, there's nothing we can't do! Watch out, city! Bakugo and Kirishima are taking over!"

"You're a real idiot; you know that?" Bakugo says with a dark smirk. "Though you might be on to something with taking over the city! I do have some control...but I can have more. And with a common man to stand beside me..." his dark smirk becomes a dark grin. "Yessss...it's a perfect plan! I will be the true hero in the end! First the city, and then the world!"

Kirishima laughs, pecks Bakugo on the cheek and says, "But first, let's conquer your brother's birthday party."

"Shit! I forgot all about that! Shitty Deku and his shitty half-and-half husband! I suppose you'll want to tell him about us?" Bakugo gasps. "WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! IT'S A LIE!"

"Oh, I think you did!" Kirishima grins.

"STOP SMILING, YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kirishima's grin only grows, just as their love will in the days to come.

 **THE END**


End file.
